L e a p
by ImpulsiveWriter
Summary: Jasper Hale was callous and bitter but can one woman change his life? After stealing an enraged woman's cab to later find her standing upon the ledge of The Golden Gate bridge, will Pschologist Jasper be able to pull Alice from turmoil? AH, SM OWNS, JxA.
1. Lily Tomlin

Leap

Lily Tomlin ~ _Reality is the leading cause of __stress__ amongst those in touch with it_

Rated T/M

Chapter 1

{Following; Jasper}

It was one of those days. The days were everything and everyone strikes a nerve. If it wasn't the buzz of cars, the screech of trams or the happy, loving families it was something else that succeeded to stress Jasper.

Jasper Hale wasn't in the mood for the heart warming generosity of the busy population in San Francisco. He couldn't stand the happy and lovable aura of the place today when he was in such a deficient mood.

He surveyed his surroundings, the happy smiles passing from one person to another, seemed to sicken him this morning.

He ran an unsteady hand through his blond/brown wavy hair in impatience. Not one cab had stopped in the mere minutes of his calling. He watched in puerile envy as an old couple wheeled their cases to a nearby cab.

Many perceived Jasper to be a calm and mellow man yet lately his delightful demeanour had been crumbling. This was due to his job, Jasper had forever adored his job as a Psychologist. He always loved to assist and mend others but recently lacked the compassion.

It was hard for Jasper, juggling his job, his daughter plus being only twenty-six and inexperienced in parenting. Jasper learned parenthood from his own loving parents but he, himself could never execute the particular loving care they did. He was distant from his daughter, he just didn't know this himself.

It had been beyond a shock when the social worker had turned up at his door two years ago with seven year old Lucy holding her hand. He remembered the day well, the woman Diane gradually explaining that Jasper indeed was Lucy's father. Lucy had been a consequence of a one night stand when seventeen, but Jasper wasn't ashamed he loved his daughter, he just wasn't sure how to take care of her. How was a man supposed to know what to do or say when he had missed a whole seven years of his daughter's life?

It hadn't been easy that was for sure, but he somehow coped. Just. This had been from the help his sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett offered. Without their help he wouldn't even know the basics.

Though to many it seemed his job came first, Jasper just felt unable to commit to anything other. He had ruined every relationship he had. Destroyed every dream and aspiration he ever made, all accept being a shrink which he undoubtedly achieved. It almost looked as though the only thing of importance to Jasper was his job. Jasper knew this wasn't true yet it still worried him. Lately it plagued his mind, was he not a good enough father? A good enough friend, brother, son, colleague?

Lucy was his little angel, but he couldn't handle the strain of parenthood, definitely not alone and he didn't trust a nanny. Lucy spent most of her time in the reception area of Jasper's work and did not complain. Even though most ten year old girls would protest in whines, Lucy used this time to try bond with her father as much as she possibly could, before being pushed aside.

Jasper groaned in frustration as the heavens opened and rain fell heavily. He held his briefcase over his head to prevent getting wet.

He turned to see a woman drenched with a suitcase in hand. She was petite and fragile. Her short black hair was matted against her forehead exenterating her green eyes.

Her dress contradicted the weather, as she stood there in a yellow sundress and sandals. Her face twisted into a smile as she looked up to the sky. Jasper watched in curiosity at the clearly –so he thought- insane woman.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Mockingly to Jasper a cab drew up next to the curb.

Jasper watched as the woman fiddled with the handle of her case as the driver rolled his eyes.

Jasper wasn't sure what came over him as he rushed to the cab door, he flung his body in along with his briefcase then relaxed in the seat. The cold yet comforting leather seats drawing him in. He gave the driver the address to the office.

Just as they pulled away, the woman cried out in annoyance, curse words polluting the air. The anger reached her green eyes and scowl.

Jasper watched in minimalistic guilt and amusement of the woman's vocabulary as the cab drove along the street. She glowered after him, indignantly.

He wasn't always callous and brooding, but stress affected him as it did anyone else. Life hit him hard like a smack in the face. Even painless affected him emotionally.

Although he did feel a smidgen of guilt for stealing the soaking woman's cab he sought past it. It wasn't as if it really mattered to Jasper, it was only a cab but Jasper couldn't help but remember the chagrin in her jade coloured eyes.

When the cab halted he paid the driver and entered the small building. Passing the calming sea images of the corridor towards reception, Jasper was hit with the familiar smell of lemon disinfectant, coffee and fresh print newspapers. He breathed in air along with peace and comfort before nodding to the receptionist Rochelle. She looked up, she was a beautiful woman. Mid thirties, smooth mocha skin framed with brownish red hair and deep brown eyes.

They merely exchanged acknowledgments before Rochelle inclined her head to the waiting area. Jasper's head snapped in the direction of the couches to see his daughter reading a novel. As usual it was a Sci-Fi book. Lucy only read Sci-Fi and Romance novels.

He cleared his throat and smiled at Lucy. "Hey"

"Hi, Jasper" his daughter smiled meekly before standing up and following him into his office.

Jasper relaxed into his leather chair and watched curiously as Lucy slumped into the sofa opposite.

Lucy fiddled nervously "Jasper?"

A nod of the head from Jasper was a clear indication to pursue. Jasper watched as Lucy fiddled with her long corn-silk hair that was pulled into a side plait, courtesy of Rose. Her timid blue eyes met his and she sighed.

"I wanted to ask you something..." she cut off, nervous of his answer.

"Go on" he urged.

Lucy sat crossed legged and slouched, which Jasper noticed. He could sense her discomfort.

"Well, baseball season will be soon and I was wondering if you would come for my teams opening game?"

Jasper glanced back up at Lucy and pushed away Mrs. Reads psychological file. He smiled as Lucy glanced nervously at him. Jasper himself had been in the baseball team during middle school, high school and college meaning he knew the thrill and love for the game. It was miraculous how smart Lucy was, though she was only put into middle school a year early, she was smarter than most of the seniors. This is why Jasper had sent her to a private school which unfortunately didn't offer baseball spots for females so Lucy had joined the local team.

"Sure, when is it?"

Lucy exhaled in relief, usually a conversation like this would end with Lucy feeling hurt and rejected because in her eyes Jasper's job came first. Lucy was part of the baseball team and being the only female member was significant but she never failed to count the games Jasper missed. He never came for one.

"Thank you" Lucy danced out of the room.

Jasper shook his head, chuckling.

At that very moment Mrs. Read his new client as of that day walked through the room. She was in her mid forties, her greyish eyes blending with her greying hair due to stress. Kids. Kids always seemed to push a woman to the brink of insanity. Her children weren't the reason Mrs. Read was here it was actually because she wouldn't step foot near any car. It was specific too, she was only terrified of yellow cars. Mrs. Read was one of his minor cases but important none the less.

Jasper inclined his head to smile kindly while gesturing to the couch.

Mrs. Read sat down on the couch and laid back.

"Mrs. Read" Jasper smiled.

She cleared her throat. "Please, Mary" she corrected.

Jasper ignored her preference, he liked to keep things professional. Lately he was a strict man and his job was not to be tampered with.

"Hmm" Jasper hummed "Why don't you tell me about your home town, let's start there, Mrs. Read."

Mary sighed, irked that Jasper chose to call her by her late husband's name. She cringed everytime anyone spoke of the man who had countless affairs. Mary only kept his name out of respect and gratitude of his family.

She made herself comfortable before dwelling into information on her home town. By the end of the hour, Jasper had jotted many reasons as to why she developed towards this fear, but none indicative enough.

After a few more appointments with more regular clients Jasper noticed the time; nine o'clock at night. The drive to and from home was over an hour.

Jasper knew that Lucy would be asleep so phoned his brother-in-law and sister.

Rosalie answered the phone in one ring.

"Hello?" her voice was chipper.

"Hey Rose..." Jasper started.

Rose grunted, pacing her foyer. "You have got to be kidding me Jasper?" she growled. "You can't keep Lucy at the office this late... doing nothing. This is fucking ridiculous, she's your daughter."

Jasper stood from his chair in anger. "Rose..." but he was cut off by Rose's abrupt enraged statement.

"Emmett and I will be there in twenty minutes."

Jasper came out from his office to see Lucy curled up in the light blue couch in the waiting area. He sighed, sitting opposite and watching as she slept. He found it intriguing how his daughter mumbled in her sleep, even though she barely made coherent sounds.

True to her word Emmett and Rosalie arrived twenty minutes later.

Rose pulled angrily at her blonde hair, her blue eyes pierced sharply into her brothers.

Emmett was his usual happy self and smiled at Jasper before cowering under his wife's maddening gaze.

Jasper didn't risk returning the smile to Emmett as Emmett pulled Lucy into his arms. Jasper turned to his sister and waited for the lashing.

"You're a fucking tool, you know that?" she whisper yelled, careful to not wake Lucy.

"Fuck, Rose. I lost track of time, alright!" his voice matched hers.

She snorted. "Fucking grow up, third time this week and it's only Thursday night." she followed Emmett who carried Lucy before turning back to her brother "We'll take Lucy to school tomorrow"

Jasper groaned baffled by his sister's word choice.

He began to feel a slither of failure and so he conjured ways on how to mend this. The solitary way was to visit Jacob. Jacob Black had been the one who recommended Jasper for his job. He was merely a kind stranger Jasper met at a coffee shop in Marin City. They had bonded over their home towns, Jake who came from La Push with his wife Leah and Jasper who came from La Push's neighbouring town Forks. Both originalities of Washington.

It was his older sister Rose who had made the big step of moving first, Jasper the latter. Jasper made the jump from Forks to San Francisco upon hearing the news of Rosalie's fiancé of the time Emmett and her success in the mechanical division.

Jake had been Jasper's first friend since moving to San Francisco followed by Emmett.

Jaspers closet friend however still lived in Forks, Edward Cullen and Jasper had been friends since the early age of two. Jasper was somewhat proud of his best friend, Edward had a successful marriage with none other than Jaspers high school girlfriend –not that this mattered to anyone, since they only lasted a few unsuccessful months- Bella Marie Swan Cullen, they were achieving parents with thirteen year old daughter Renesmee and eleven year old son Edward Jr. They also had aspiring careers, Bella a novelist and Edward a composer for movie soundtracks.

Jasper let his mind wander back from the tangent he created to phone Jake.

He let the phone ring before an unmistakable voice answered the phone.

"Jazz!" Jake hollered down the line.

Jasper chuckled. "How did you know, Jake?"

Jake bellowed. "The wonders of caller ID, man"

Rolling his eyes Jasper smiled. "I thought you said that stuff was unethical?"

Leah's delicate laugh could be heard from the receiver.

"Naw, I was just too fucking cheap, s'all but the wife turned me around"

Jasper shook his head, Jake was the kind of guy who instead of spending money tried to invent things. Let's just say it didn't go sown to well with his wife, Leah.

"Anyway what is the reason behind this un-scheduled call?" Jake asked.

He paused. "Well I was wondering if I could visit for a little relaxation..."

"Yeah but you drink all my whisky again, your banned." Jake jokingly warned.

Jasper laughed light-heartedly "Yeah, whatever man, I'll be there."

Jake eagerly replied before hanging up. Jasper walked into reception to see Rochelle nodding off. He told her to go home and get a good sleep before her shift tomorrow. Rochelle agreed, happily phoning her boyfriend to pick her up.

Jasper locked up the building glancing at the sign _Volturi Psychology _this was one of the many buildings the Volturi brother's owned.

Jasper knew they had a couple set up in New York, Italy Volterra, Spain, Britain and many other countries but over twenty busy branches in the US alone.

He ran a hand through his hair, -a habit he inherited from Edward- before making his way over to his _1970's gold Chevrolet Camaro_ he left in the parking lot before he went to lunch earlier that day.

He started his car, relaxing into the leather chair, unlike the cabs his _Camaro _portrayedhome.

He drove down the deserted San Francisco streets, it was after twelve but Jake knew to expect Jasper in early morning. Jasper didn't usually visit like this at this time and Jake knew that when Jasper accepted the invitation of Jake and Leah's hospitality something was eating away at him.

He wasn't the kind of man who would just show up, he had manners –even though he was losing touch with them slightly- he still had manners.

Jasper was the personification of a kind, sweet man from Texas who always showed a fair share of chivalry.

Jasper's parents, Annabelle and Jose Hale moved to Forks with five year old Rose and two year old Jasper. Forks and Texas were so contradictorily to each other, but Jasper loved both. He loved Forks how everything seemed to start anew when the rain washed the leaves greener than before, or thickened the mud, even gave the grass a glistening coat. He loved Texas, the simmering heat and the accent he seemed to partly inherit. The southern Texas twang. The same Texas twang that made the women swoon around Jasper.

Back-tracking from his wandering reverie Jasper drove the car forward, crossing the _Golden Gate Bridge _on his way to Marin City. He hummed an old _Guns N' Roses_ songs, expertly his fingers beating at the steering wheel.

That's when it happened his world drowned him, the car halted and he watched in horror as a woman, who he couldn't see well stood upon the ledge of the _Golden Gate Bridge_.

**~oOo~**

_Okay so what do you think. Of course I'll try make chapters longer. Also the inspiration for the chapter names are going to be the people who said the quotes of each chapter._

_This is my first FF and I do hope you enjoy it. Plus it's going to be long because I'm following Jasper, Alice and Lucy for each chapter so basically next chapter will be about the same day but following what Alice did and I might just add Lucy's to the end of Alice's depending on length. _

_Thanks and please review. _


	2. G H Lewes

Leap

Rated T/M

G.H. Lewes ~ _The only cure for __grief__ is action._

Chapter 2

{Following; Alice}

As she stood there in the morning mist, Alice was compiled with grief. The gloomy weather somehow portrayed everything that occurred. Pain, loss, grieving, guilt, Alice had lost life's meaning. She lost her closest friend.

She lost her only family, the only person she ever had.

She was stricken, paralyzed in her mourning. It felt like the world toppled on its axis, creating chaos around her.

Cynthia and Alice had been complete opposites; Cynthia was daring, funny, sexy and alluring. Alice was sweet, beautiful, hyper, loud, kind and insane. Yet both became best friends the day Alice joined the orphanage in San Francisco. She had been deported from the orphanage in Washington State to San Francisco when she was merely thee after the _Fire of W.S Orphanage_. Of course Alice was twenty-three meaning that was two decades ago.

They had been like sisters to one another, partners in crime and best friends. They depended on each other, the _needed _each other.

Alice and Cynthia could barely pay rent together nevermind Alice alone. Though deep down Alice was positive she could cope, she could survive somehow without her dearest friend. Even though Alice was perceived strong willed, confident and independent she was weak, fragile and dependent on others. Cynthia had been older than Alice and took her in as her little sister. She watched out for Alice, nurtured her even though Cynthia was only two years older. Cynthia hadn't only been Alice's best friend but became a stable mother and sister like figure.

Alice silently tip toed back from her best friend's grave. Tears straining her eyes so that she could barely see. Sobs erupting violently from her chest. She clasped her hands together over her now bony body.

If anyone saw her they would think she was sick, the thick purple rings under her eyes, her skinny body and frail arms. The way she would wheeze a little in the cold air.

She turned around, losing her footing and tumbled to the ground. She only shrugged, lifting her body from the wet, mystic grass to pear overhead towards the entrance gate. After escaping the gates she exhaled in relief, she had felt suffocated in the confines of the gravesite.

No matter how much she fought it, Alice knew that without Cynthia, the _real _Alice would be sucked into a dark abyss. Awaiting the day she could be set free and return to her broken body.

Alice hailed a cab making her way towards town for some fresh coffee and a bouquet of flowers for Cynthia's grave. The cab halted in front of her, Alice smiled at the kind looking woman in the front seat who waited patiently as Alice slipped in with her suitcase.

Alice gave her directions and the woman smiled at her, nattering kindly away.

"So dear," she began. "What's with the long face, if you don't mind my asking?"

Alice sighed, leaning forward to answer. "I just lost my only family member to Leukaemia, we didn't have the funds for treatment" she didn't know why she told this woman, but she seemed trustworthy.

The old woman gasped, her eyes filing with sympathy for the petite woman in the backseat. She felt remorse for the ill looking woman. Alice just glanced back at the woman from the mirror and smiled minutely.

"Do you have any hobbies?" the woman asked, awkwardly to change the subject.

Alice shrugged. "Well, I love shopping, playing the piano and drawing"

The woman smiled. "You remind me very much so of my sister, Anna."

"She must be a lovely woman" Alice chuckled to which the lady joined too.

The woman's laugh slowly withered as she muttered under her breath. "She was."

Like Alice this elderly woman had the same experiences. Losing her sister Anna and father in a boating accident in the 1970s. She had once felt the same pain as Alice but gradually came to terms with their death as would Alice come to terms with Cynthia's.

When she reached her destination; the only _almost _deserted _Starbucks _in San Francisco, she bid the woman a warm farewell while dragging the case out behind her.

Many would believe she was travelling, but no. The case was full of Cynthia's belongings, from her work and the hospital, she had mustered the courage to retrieve Cynthia's stuff that day. Alice admittedly was too scared to look inside. Scared she might see something that she wouldn't like, something that would have her fighting off the tears. Something that her weak heart may not be able to handle. The pressures of loss can have an immense strain on someone, especially someone as fragile as Alice.

Alice sighed, opening the doors of the _Starbucks _and smiled slightly at the deep smell of coffee, Alice adored the smell of dark, rich coffee and the way it would dominate her senses.

She ordered a cheap, plain coffee then moved to the corner in a booth. She moaned in satisfaction as the warm liquid met her lips. She thought about how Cynthia would stride in, flipping her long black hair, batting her eyelashes that framed hazel eyes. She would order a Mocha and flirt with the cashier, no matter their gender. Cynthia was like that, a harmless flirter, she flirted with everyone and was good at it. She was confident like Alice, but more likely to open her legs.

Alice froze, her eyes laying on the most handsome man she'd ever seen, who pulled Alice from her chest of memories. He had wavy blonde hair and cold ice-blue eyes. Strong chiselled jaw and mildly muscular body. Her mouth opened in awe at the way his body curved over the counter.

She watched in resentment as the girl behind the counter relentlessly batted her lashes and pouted her lips. The beautiful man just looked eager for his coffee.

Alice noticed his choice was delicious, dark coffee with whipped cream. Unusual to some but Alice loved it.

He thanked the counter girl, drinking from his cup. Alice giggled at the cream layered above his lips; she shook her head in amusement as she watched him slurp the coffee hungrily. It was painfully obvious to Alice that this man was stressed.

He –like Alice- had dark rings under his eyes and sad yet sharp, cold eyes. He seemed to be against the world. He seemed to glare at every kind gesture or loving word swapped between civilians.

Alice watched as he left _Starbucks _in a slouchy stance. Leaning back in her seat, disinterest in the people around her, she let her mind wander to what the gorgeous blond man was doing; weirdly, she saw him in many positions, fishing with his father, typing into a laptop, jogging in the park. Hell, she imagined him licking a lolly pop. Alice just assured herself that these thoughts were perfectly normal, obvious denial. Her eyes glazed as she thought of the gorgeous man.

Alice got a subtle shiver running through her body, she got this whenever something would happen. Cynthia had told Alice, she must be clairvoyant but she wasn't she was just observant. Alice laughed at her whenever Cynthia would bring it up, ending in a sisterly pillow fight.

She brushed the feeling off. Her attention caught on a nattering woman and her companion, Alice rolled her eyes before standing. She walked out the door in slow strides before embarrassingly walking back in to retrieve her suitcase.

Blushing a barely noticeable pale pink, she escaped _Starbucks_. Alice used to be confident, open but since Cynthia's death last month she had been anything but. She had visited her 'sisters' grave every day for the past month, each time her happiness sunk to a new low.

It was utterly heart wrenching, losing the only person she was ever close too, now she had no one, except her dog Dali. Still, no human friends, Cynthia and Alice never needed anyone but each other.

Now Alice was isolated, alone in the world so to say. She was singled out, she wasn't normal. She was Alice, no matter the dramatic change that turned her numb and cold.

Alice walked down the busy streets, jumping everytime a tram went passed or the honk of a car. She nodded at passersby who met her eye. No matter how depressed, Alice was always polite.

She stood near the busy road when the rain started pouring, she looked to the sky. Alice had always found rain refreshing, she loved the after smell and the way the rain would wash all worries away. She looked around, glancing at an old couple getting into a cab. She smiled, they looked so loving with each other. Her gaze met behind them, that's when she saw the beautiful man from the coffee shop. Her breathing stopped whilst she threw her head away so he wouldn't see her staring. She gulped hard as a smile broke her face.

Watching the sky again, she silently prayed she wouldn't embarrass herself. She looked back again to see the man had a look of anger, irritation and impatience on his face. The same look she saw on him earlier that morning in the coffee shop. She frowned, concerned as to what was bothering this man. Though brushed it off, it wasn't her life after all.

She hailed a cab, smiling triumphantly, nodding to the large, bearded driver. He scowled ad turned away, glancing at his watch. Alice turned to put down the handle of her case when she heard the unmistakable squeak of tires. Water hit her from not only the sky but where the cab had been.

Looking through the back window of the cab, she recognised the ice blue eyes of the beautiful man. She glared at him, hatefully. Not thinking she screamed profanities at the retreating cab.

Mothers pushed their strollers faster away from 'the crazy woman' to prevent their babies growing up with rather colourful language.

Alice screamed one last time, shooting guilty smiles at passersby. Anger riled through her veins. Alice wasn't one to get angry easy but for some reason the man drove her insane. She wanted to scream and hit him, she wanted to glare him down into a puddle of sweat.

Alice stormed away to her small reception job at a quaint failing chiropractor, not bothering about a cab. Entering the office with an exaggerated sigh she was met face-to-face with her teary-eyed manager Lisa. Lisa was in her forties, blonde hair and friendly smile.

Lisa was sobbing into a handkerchief and Alice stepped forward to comfort her, pulling the considerably taller woman into her arms. She held onto her curiosity and let the woman weaken around her, wailing and crying out words, Alice just couldn't make sense of. Losing sight of all her anger, Alice patted the woman's back sympathetically.

"Lisa?" Alice's voice was questioning as she held the woman, comfortingly.

Lisa sobbed uncontrollably. After a substantial amount of time, she drew back, her eyes blotchy, lined with dripping mascara. The woman looked absolutely hysterical.

When Lisa finally grew calmer, the only noise where her recurrent hiccups. Alice smiled, comfortingly at Lisa, making her wail once again. When Lisa's cries ceased, she looked guiltily at Alice.

"Oh dear" she sobbed. "I-I"

Alice urged her on.

"We're being shut down, I can't pay the bills, I have to let all the staff go. I'm sorry" Lisa said quickly.

Alice just stood shocked. Was Lisa saying she had just lost her job? That she had not only lost her sister but her job too? This meant Alice couldn't pay _her _bills. That is unless she can get another job soon.

After consoling Lisa, Alice headed to her desk for the last time ever. She pulled out the newspaper and circled job adverts. Ranging from veterinary to grocery stores. Alice would find it difficult in the job market, having had no experience. Alice had never been to College, not even High school.

It wasn't like she was idiotic, actually Alice was incredibly smart she just didn't have the certificate with fancy writing, mentioning qualifications. She had no qualifications, the only reason she got the job at _Chiropractor Haven _was on behalf of Lisa's good will and the word Cynthia put in for her.

She glanced at the paper again, sighing as her eyes laid on the qualifications needed. She would never be able to even apply for the job.

Alice threw the newspaper in the trash, defeated. She could go out and check a few _Starbucks_ for jobs. Surely _Starbucks _didn't need qualifications for a job.

"Who the hell am I kidding, I'm unwanted in this world" Alice muttered under her breath. She had always felt this way, why would she have been in an orphanage otherwise, she had thought. She felt unwanted, unloved, the only person who ever cared was Cynthia and now she was dead. She wasn't coming back and Alice needed to come to terms with that. She groaned in annoyance. Frustrated she twiddled her hands.

It was then that she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, saying a farewell to Lisa as she made her way through the door. Cynthia's case, following behind her.

She found a cab and asked him to take her to the _Golden Gate Bridge_. The man looked at her as if she was deranged but drove the cab on.

The whole way, Alice hummed lullabies. Lullabies that Cynthia sang to her, which were supposed to be sung by a mother. This pained Alice even more, she never had a mother, never had a father. Endless possibilities of who they were, and Alice would never know. Was her father a builder, auctioneer, lawyer? Was she a stay at home mom, nurse, joiner? They could be anything, anyone but not real loving parents.

As she though, she wasn't wanted in this world.

After paying the driver, she stepped out. The cab hurtled forward as she looked upon the sunset. The bridge was still busy.

When the light dulled and car traffic decreased she slowly walked up the side of the bridge, Breathing in clear, unpolluted air. Feeling serene, feeling the end.

She stepped on the ledge, smiling. This would be it, no more pain, no more hurt, no more grief. No more Alice.

She listened as a car would drive past every five minutes, it was so late that there was hardly any traffic. Not one car stopped to pull her back and for that she was grateful.

Her throat hummed a beautiful tune as she heard another car drive, but this one stopped.

Alice looked to the sky.

"Miss?" A smooth Texas accent sounded.

Alice stopped moving, tightening her eyes shut.

~oOo~

_Please review, I would like some before I start the next chapter. Thanks for _

_reading._


	3. Grace McGarvie

Leap

Rated T

Grace McGarvie ~ _Tradition is an explanation of acting without thinking_

Chapter 3

{Following; Lucy}

Lucy woke to the sound of Jasper's alarm clock, yet again. It was a recurring thing, every morning Jasper would wake up at 4 am. Lucy would also awake at this time, getting out of bed half an hour later. Jasper just assumed Lucy was an early riser, since not once did she complain to Jasper.

She was just happy to have a home, with her father. Her mother Nettie, died of drug abuse when Lucy was merely seven. This resulting in Lucy being relocated to her father who knew nothing about her. Lucy knew part of the reason her and Jasper didn't bond was that the first two months of living with him, Lucy had only spoken three words.

She sighed, trotting into the living room. Jasper smiled up at her, to see her already washed and dressed.

Jasper nodded, sitting up from the table and gulping down his black coffee. He tossed Lucy her bag from the doorway and ushered her out. She skipped out and sang her way down the apartment stairs, refusing to ever use the elevator. After watching a horror movie in which a woman's head was chopped off by an elevator she refused to step foot in one. Jasper hadn't known the consequences of letting Lucy watch that movie until the next morning.

Jasper had no idea of how parenting works, Lucy had no bed time and was permitted to do whatever she liked, anything that didn't involve sharp blades, drugs or boys was fine in Jasper's book.

Although, Jasper's pushover ways did not affect Lucy at all, she was responsible going to bed early, doing homework and no longer watching scary movies unless Jasper was in the same room. Which hardly ever happened since he would come home and retire to his office to work, yet again.

Lucy knew he loved her, he just had a hard time showing it. She knew he cared.

Jasper –like every morning- opened the back of his _1970's gold Chevrolet Camaro _and Lucy hopped in.

They would have minimal conversation, but things were ok in silence, right? Things started awkwardly but they would soon adapted to the silence. It was normal for them not to bond, perfectly natural.

Jasper pulled up to Emmett and Rosalie's house, a cute house with a wraparound porch, light blue trim and flowers dotting near the entrance. He cut the engine and opened the door for Lucy.

As the door opened, her uncle's booming voice echoed down the hall.

"Lucy-Loo!" he yelled, running childishly into the hall and taking Lucy into his arms.

She giggled, happily yet somewhat disappointed that Jasper wasn't like this with her. Emmett slung Lucy onto his back while playfully clapping Jasper between his shoulder blades.

Jasper glowered, finding no humour in the situation. Lucy had realised since that morning that Jasper's mood had darkened. Emmett too noticed this and rolled his eyes before charging down the hall with Lucy on his back. Her aunt Rosalie's tinkling laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

They entered, Jasper reluctantly trudging behind, to see Rose's adoring smile. Lucy caught glimpse of the scowl set towards her father. She –like every morning- ignored it.

Jasper sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before handing his daughter lunch money, Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying a bitter goodbye to her brother.

Lucy had a hatred for the school cafeteria food, you'd think a private school would offer a luxurious lunch, but yet like every other school they sold sludge. Jasper, oblivious that Rosalie made Lucy her lunch everyday, gave his daughter money. Rose hated this, seeing it as though he was paying his daughter instead of caring for her.

Jasper nodded at them before stepping outside and into his car.

Lucy watched her father drive of, this she did every morning, even on weekends. She would put her hand on the window and whisper goodbye.

Lucy danced sombrely into the kitchen. She headed for the bar stool affront the breakfast bar and hopped onto it. She loved the bar stool, she liked being able to look people in the eyes and not up to them.

Emmett stood poured her some _Trix _and orange juice. Emmett and Rosalie never fully understood why Lucy did it, but every morning she would pour her orange juice into her cereal and eat it, instead of milk. They would just watch amused.

Lucy didn't see the point in having them separate, she didn't like to waste time so she would devour them in one. After which she would give them a toothy grin and say; "_silly rabbit, Trix is for kids..."_

They would chuckle at the morning tradition that seemed to fit whatever cereal she ate. Be it any other sugary coated cereal.

Most parents wouldn't allow their children such things, but one; Rosalie and Emmett were not her parents, but her awesome aunt and uncle, two; Lucy was a healthy child, bar the cereals and three; they thought she deserved it, since she got up so early every morning. Plus they couldn't help but give in to her bright blue eyes and cheesy grin, well Emmett couldn't anyway.

Emmett saw Lucy as what his daughter would be like, he loved her so much and relished in the fact that _he _got to be her uncle. It was heartbreaking really, the day Emmett and Rosalie found out that Rosalie wouldn't be able to mother children after having two miscarriages in a month. In a way, Lucy had become their daughter over the past three years. They weren't possessive over her, knowing full well they weren't her parents, but loved her all the same.

Lucy hopped from the barstool with her bowl and plopped it into the sink, letting the water run over it for a minute before Rosalie took over. She thanked her aunt before dragging Emmett into the living room so they could watch their daily dose of cartoons. Emmett, childlike and immature as he was loved this moment of the day, because he adored cartoons but also he loved the tradition in which he would bond with his niece.

"Emm!" Lucy all but screamed when he flicked through the channels. "Go back one, please"

Emmett flicked back a channel, smiling when he saw last night's baseball replay. Personally, Emmett thought it was freaking awesome his niece had such a high interest in baseball.

Her eyes widened in that irresistible way and a small pout formed her lips. "Can we watch this, please Emmy?"

He weakened the moment she called him 'Emmy', that had always been his weak spot. He chuckled putting the controller down; it wasn't as if he was going to deny her baseball, hell he wouldn't deny his niece anything.

They spent the next hour watching television before Rosalie interrupted to hand Lucy her bag along with a paper brown bag.

"Your favourite, turkey, jelly, mustard and peanut butter sandwiches" Rose laughed.

Lucy thanked her with a wide grin, before Emmett scuffed the hair on her head.

"Your such an odd child" he teased, not fully realising how the comment got to her. To her odd was another word for freak and to her fellow classmates that was exactly what she was. Lucy didn't quite fit in with the preppy private school, she was sporty; a tomboy and in her school that lead to relentless bulling. So she was a little different, but who said normal was a good thing? Lucy never held back from a fight, she was a brutal warrior when someone overstepped the boundaries of name calling. Like the time little Victoria Nomad called Emmett the terminator, to an adult it was a harmless comment but Lucy didn't take well to kids name calling her family. Wendy ended up getting stitches and Lucy suspension for a week, it was surprising she still had a place in the school.

Lucy was her own person just like everyone else in the world, she's unique.

She flung the backpack over her shoulders and followed her aunt and uncle out the door, Emmett kissed her forehead goodbye before giving his wife a loving kiss, effectively making Lucy blanch, before he left in his car.

Rose and Lucy got into her red BMW before they drove down the road to Lucy personal hell.

As the reared the 'gateways of hell' Lucy groaned, Rose sent her an apologetic look, knowing about the bulling to which Jasper was oblivious to. Jasper only wanted Lucy to have a top notch education, he wanted his daughter to get straight A's and go on to be whatever she desired.

She hopped out the car, but not without a goodbye peck to her aunt and an un-awkward one armed hug.

Walking through the gates was always the worst part, all chatter would cease, all eyes would be on her, setting her cheeks ablaze. She would chuckle nervously letting her corn-silk blond hair cover her crimson stained cheeks.

Without fail, every morning Lucy would be stopped by someone, wanting to harass her. The usual suspects were; Victoria, James, Irina and Laurent. Lucy merely rolled her eyes in annoyance and awaited the onslaught of insults.

"Hey, loner" Victoria sneered.

"Hello, g-afro" Lucy said in mock kindness.

A look of confusion fluttered across Victoria's face as she raised an eyebrow. James growled while Laurent merely smiled sweetly at Lucy. Laurent had the largest crush on Lucy but grudgingly was out with Irina, the school's assistant sadist, Victoria being the head of course. It was rather sickening, everyone picked on her since she was moved up quicker, therefore being the youngest in the whole school.

Lucy rolled her eyes but her smirk never disappeared "its short for ginger afro"

Victoria's expression turned into one of anger, hate and shock. "Shut it, base ball player" she shouted, lacking creativity. Of course Victoria would turn to Lucy's lack of feminism, the fact that she murdered every Barbie she got but cherished every baseball.

Lucy held back her giggles before walking towards the school entrance. She shook her head, dancing her way through the halls to her first class. Home Skills with Mrs. Lament. Lucy intently loathed these classes, she tried getting out of it but since the school was sexist on many accounts she had been –like every other female student- to take Home Skills. She was also outraged that they refused to let her join the baseball team, saying it was 'a boys only team' yet no girls teams where available; probably since Lucy was the only girl begging for one.

She sighed sinking into her seat, -heated leather seat- she didn't understand what kind of school would actually supply chairs like these, next they would have back massagers and making the teens fruit cocktails from the arm rest. It was unfair that the school would invest on un-purposeful things such as luxury chairs but not equipment for a girl sports team. Which could benefit the school, if they entered the _girl's middle school baseball championships_, they would in some shape or form advertising their school. Advertising to charitable investors no doubt, yeah, so the school could get the special massage chairs.

She chewed on her pencil, a bad habit inherited from Jasper, while staring into space. Students began to fill the classroom after the warning bell, and sat in their chairs. The teacher began her lesson in her surprisingly nasally high voice, surprising since Mrs. Lament looked slightly male, so to say.

All the while Lucy thought about her father. Jasper was distanced, mostly in fear of screwing everything up. He didn't take the proposal of failure to well.

The day began to slowly blur, her class experience could be excused by voluntary amnesia.

As she left the school gates. She ignored the hurtful comments from the students and headed for the bus stop, leading into town.

The first bus to arrive was luckily hers, the driver waited impatiently for her to stumble into a seat before driving forward.

Lucy sat emotionless, staring out the window, blurred images calling out to her.

She shook her head and sighed, before playing with her plaited her hair. She gazed at the people in the streets, scurrying, smiling, frowning, all emotions found in one little glance.

When arriving upon the office, she smiled sweetly at Rochelle, the receptionist.

"Hey honey" Rochelle greeted.

Lucy walked towards her desk. "Hello Rochelle. Is my d-Is Jasper here yet?" she corrected herself, it almost hurt to call Jasper her father.

Rochelle's eyes shone in sympathy as she shook her head.

"How was school?"

Lucy shrugged. "Same old, same old" not feeling the need to elaborate, Rochelle knew about the bullying since the school contacted the office whenever something happened but Rochelle promised Lucy she would keep this from her father.

"The spiteful red head still bothering you?"

Lucy nodded whilst shrugging indifferently.

Rochelle sighed, twirling her chocolate -almost black- hair into an awkward, restraint bun. She dropped her hair back into its natural form.

"Why don't you tell him, honey?"

Lucy groaned "Why would he care?" she walked toward the reception sofa and lay down, relishing the silence.

Rochelle frowned sadly, glancing at Lucy every now and again.

When Jasper finally did arrive, Lucy watched him and Rochelle talk, not missing the knowing head movements towards Lucy. She sighed looking back down to her current interest, a Sci-Fi book Emmett had bought her, under strict rules from Rosalie that he was not to buy Lucy horror books.

Jasper cleared his throat, smiling at Lucy. "Hey"

"Hi, Jasper" Lucy smiled back, dropping her book and following him into his office.

Lucy slumped into the sofa opposite Jasper's conservative leather chair.

Lucy fiddled nervously "Jasper?"

He nodded his head, waiting for her to talk. Jasper watched as Lucy fiddled with her long corn-silk hair that was pulled into a side plait, courtesy of Rose. She gazed nervously at Jasper meeting his cold yet homely blue eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something..." she cut off, nervous of his answer.

"Go on" he urged.

Lucy sat crossed legged and slouched, which Jasper noticed. He could sense her discomfort that was rolling of her in waves.

"Well, baseball season will be soon and I was wondering if you would come for my teams opening game?"

Lucy watched as Jasper pushed some manila file away from him to look at his daughter. She looked up, warily to see Jasper smile. She knew her father had played baseball for his school in Forks and she knew that the mention of baseball made Jasper happy. She also knew she could never compare since she played for a local street team since her school refused to have a female baseball team.

Jasper shrugged "Sure, when is it?"

She breathed out, grinning, happy that her father agreed. He had never been to one game, not realising how significant it was, Lucy being the only female in her team, luckily though she had persuaded Tanya and Kate who lived down the street to join and they would be next week.

"Thank you" Lucy rejoiced, jumping up leaving the room.

She returned to the couch, picking up her book and travelling through the minds of characters. It wasn't long before she drifted of into sleep.

Jasper didn't depart his office, knowing his mistake, losing track of time. Lucy would be asleep and he would have to make that same phone call that he does so often. Jasper pressed speed-dial two, ringing straight to Rosalie's phone.

"Hello?" her voice was kind and happy.

Jasper wrung his hand through his hair before breathing out "Hey Rose..."

A angry grunt came from the receiver, Rosalie growling. "You have got to be kidding me Jasper?"

"You can't keep Lucy at the office this late... doing nothing. This is fucking ridiculous, she's your daughter."

Jasper stood from his chair in rage. "Rose..." but he was cut off by Rose's abrupt words.

"Emmett and I will be there in twenty minutes."

Jasper slipped out from his office to see Lucy curled up in the light blue couch in the waiting area. He sighed, sitting opposite and watching as she slept. He smiled amused by her hazy mumbles as e=he brushed her hair behind her ear. He liked this time, no awkwardness, unsure what to say, he just sat with his daughter, in silence the way he liked it.

He hated how quickly the twenty minutes passed before Rose and Emmett walked in.

Rose glared at Jasper, tugging at her corn-silk hair that resembled her nieces. Lucy got her appearances from her father's side, looking more like her aunt than her father.

Emmett grinned at Jasper. In the beginning they had been close until Rose started to hate her brother for not treating Lucy right.

Pulling sleeping Lucy into his arms, Emmett sent him a apologetic look. Jasper just waited for Rose to blow and that she did.

"You're a fucking tool, you know that?" she whisper yelled, careful to not wake Lucy.

"Fuck, Rose. I lost track of time, alright!" Jaspers voice cloned Rosalie's.

She snorted. "Fucking grow up, third time this week and it's only Thursday night." she followed Emmett who carried Lucy before turning back to her brother "We'll take Lucy to school tomorrow"

Tomorrow was a Friday meaning it was a half day, Lucy loved Fridays since she went to Emmett ad Rosalie's after and stayed over the weekend, whilst Jasper drowned his sorrows in bourbon.

Emmett carefully set Lucy down in the back, buckling her up.

"Sleep good m little one" he whispered before kissing her temple and climbing into the car with his wife.

Rosalie held his hand, trying to keep herself together, she hated arguing with her brother. She loved him she just couldn't understand him.

Rosalie had been trying for children with Emmett since before she could remember and yet her brother conceived a child without even trying then unowingly neglecting her. This is what enraged Rosalie.

_~oOo~_

_So what do you think, it wasn't to rushed was it? Lucy's parts are harder but crucial for later in the story._

_Please review it makes my day and also motivates me into thinking that people read my story so I must update._


	4. Samuel Osgood

Leap

Samuel Osgood ~_I love a __hand__ that meets my own with a grasp that causes some sensation._

Rated T/M

Chapter 4

{Following; Jasper}

His mouth was agape as he watched the scene afore him. The silhouette that can only be known as female stood upon the ledge.

The image was horrifying, her shoulders hunched, a soft melodic tune coming from her direction. The dark night only lit by the bridge and the captivating full moon.

The sound of her hum was mesmerising to Jasper, he felt as if he was under a spell, almost as if the woman was a snake-charmer and he was the snake.

He breathed in, the cold night air burning his throat before misting out.

Jasper couldn't believe this, that someone could just end their life. This was one of the reasons he became a shrink. To help people, to stop them from finding themselves in this predicament. Nearing the end of their life, on their own accord and not gods wish.

The woman looked to the sky, her tune still haunting as it danced through the air.

He couldn't just stand there and let this woman do this, it would be on his conscience forever. Walking away from her would make Jasper feel like a murderer, knowing he could have prevented a stranger's death.

Sucking in a deep breath, he mustered the courage to speak, to try and tempt the woman down.

He neared a little more but not enough as to frighten her. "Miss?" he said, his thick Texan accent stronger than usual.

She visibly stiffened as the words left his mouth. The beautiful melody stilled as her hand tightened around the pole she was currently holding.

"...Yes?" Jasper was shocked at the beauty of her silky bell like voice.

He walked a little closer, still not fully seeing the woman, but he was now standing under the light, whilst her body stood in darkness. He could only see her small body and short hair, for all he knew this woman could be a teenager and that nerved him, that this woman would want to kill herself if so young.

"W-what are you doing, miss?"

She sighed, her breath mixing lightly with the wind. "What does it look like?" she asked in a defeated voice.

Jasper gazed at her silhouette, gnawing nervously at his lip; unsure of what to say next. "I can guess, but I'm hoping I'm wrong"

The woman turned quickly, still holding the pole. Her fast movement caused Jasper's heart to speed in an apprehensive splutter, assuming she would tumble or jump to her nearing death.

She gasped, shocked for a reason unknown to Jasper.

"Why do you care?" she snapped suddenly, anger lacing her tone.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Jasper tilted his head.

The woman groaned in frustration "Please..." she whispered her voice cracking. "No one stopped, why you? Why couldn't you leave me be?"

Jasper could hear the unmistakable sound of her sobs, something he dealt with daily at work but this sob broke his heart, maybe because this wasn't professional. This was real and he stood there whilst a woman contemplated ending her life that very moment. He heard many women, men cry but it never hurt as much as seeing someone he didn't know cry. You could say he was easily affected by others feelings while at work he was somehow protection from these strengthening emotions by an invisible barrier.

Jasper shrugged. "Because, I care."

"Why?" she demanded.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know"

He moved nearer to the edge , taking in her form as light captured her body from a new angle. A subtle gasp escaped as he saw the woman. He recognised her green eyes, that shone with tears, her black spiked hair and small statue. He saw the exact same yellow sundress she had worn that afternoon.

Jasper nearly laughed the moment he realised, not because of the irony but because at that very moment he worried about her body temperature in the harsh weather. He worried she would freeze when her plan was to commit suicide.

Jasper shook his head lightly before meeting her wide green eyes.

He noticed that this woman looked almost scared of him as his hand reached up. His palm was facing to the sky in front of her, an offering of life.

Jasper noticed her hesitation so cleared his throat "Please? Take my hand?" he croaked.

The woman turned her gaze to his face yet again. "Tell me one reason why I should?"

Jasper gulped, this was make or break. The options ran through his brain in a flash, many involved catching her off guard and dragging her from the ledge, no matter if she screamed, some were of him offering her help but to Jasper the most effective seemed to make the woman guilty. To lie and hope that the woman wouldn't call his bluff. This wouldn't make her want to fight him, but given a reason not to.

"It's easy to jump, to fall down and never get up again. To leap towards what you assume is your destiny but I'm asking you to take my hand and step down from that ledge, because if you jump, I'll jump with you. Please, take my hand, because I'm not ready to die, I doubt you are either."

She looked at him in shock, accompanied with hate. Jasper knew that was low, taking away her only chance of escaping by uttering that selfish lie. It was selfish for him to prevent her suicide on own will of out of the guilt he would receive. He silently prayed that she wouldn't realise he was lying, because he wouldn't jump. No matter the guilt he felt for not stopping her, he couldn't leave his daughter behind. Lucy was the only thing that mattered to Jasper anymore.

She looked hesitantly at his hand before placing hers in his. Both shuddered at the current that ran through their bodies, the sensation that resembled an electric shock that shot up their arms, spreading all over in a frenzy.

Jasper gave out an awkward chuckled, moving a shaking hand around her waist to assist her down.

She crashed against his chest before stepping away, the anger and tension building in the air.

Jasper kept an eye on her as they walked over to his car, he was somehow worried she'd run back to the ledge. He watched her. Not fully trusting her.

He held open the passenger door as the woman climbed in, then he tossed her suitcase in the back seat.

The moment felt surreal, Jasper felt as though he was dreaming because this sort of thing didn't happen daily. It was an unusual thing to catch a woman mid suicide.

Standing straight he made his way over to the driver's side, he climbed in.

The moment he sat down he could tell there would be lack of conversation. The silence would hang thick in the air. His assumptions were correct and after five minutes of driving he found himself holding back from breaking the silence.

He wanted to demand an explanation from this woman, he wanted to know why she would ever do such a crazy thing but one look at her face and he couldn't. Because he didn't know her and held no such right.

She was looking at the floor, her shoulders hunched yet again, her face comforted in pain and sadness. Her face just made him want to continuously smack his head of the windshield.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

Jasper sighed, thinking it over. Where would he take her, he couldn't leave her alone, she couldn't be trusted so he thought of the only place he could.

Home.

He was now grateful that Lucy was spending the night at Rosalie and Emmett's. He was grateful of his overeating sister. Yet he was worried the woman would think he was some sort of creep, taking her home to seduce her or some other ridiculous yet perverted scheme.

"To my house, is that okay? You can stay the night, I have spare rooms then I'll take you home tomorrow?" he said unsure.

The woman looked up, her eyes portraying shock, confusion and... fear? Jasper gulped, he didn't want to scare the woman, he only wanted to help her, why? He did not know.

"I-I... um, yeah? I guess, I don't want to intrude" she stuttered, not meeting his gaze.

Jasper had no clue as to what he was doing, he was conflicted, he wanted to help the woman but at the same time thought it wasn't his responsibility.

He groaned, his eyes shifting to the apartment complex up ahead.

Steadily he drove into a space below, near the doors.

Jasper turned to smile reassuringly at the woman who kept her gaze on the building. Exhaling deeply she turned to Jasper. He nodded, stepping out of the car at the same time she did, pulling her suitcase from the back seats.

Jasper walked towards the building in slow, careful steps, he could hear her pin-like steps behind him.

"What the hell am I doing?" he muttered silently to himself, leading the woman towards the doorway.

Sam the doorman grinned and nodded to Jasper before smiling sweetly at the woman behind.

"Hello Mr. Hale" Sam pulled his hat from his head and held it on his chest.

Jasper chuckled lightly at his mannerisms before greeting him back. "Hi, Sam"

"And who is this lovely woman?" Sam gestured to the woman behind Jasper.

Jasper scrunched his face up, he didn't even know her name. He shook his head and saw her lips twitch up lightly.

Sam kissed her hand and she giggled. "Alice"

Jasper glanced at her, she looked like an Alice. He noticed that it suited her, her petite form and spiky hair, her pixie like features and striking green eyes.

Sam stood straight again, still clutching Alice's hand. "Lovely to meet you, Miss. Alice"

"Likewise, Sam" she sang.

Jasper walked on, still hearing her quiet steps behind him.

He headed towards the elevator, holding the door open for Alice. She stepped inside, chancing a look at Jasper.

Jasper could see Alice visibly shaking, and he hated it. He wanted to tell her he would try nothing, but couldn't word it without seeming as though the thought crossed his mind.

Pressing the button to his floor, they waited patiently for the elevator to halt. The ding rang clear, signifying the exit, taking it slow, he led her the way. Gulping, he unlocked the door, unsure as to why he was so nervous and worried.

He didn't understand why he was wracking in nerves.

Flipping the light switch to the front room, he turned to Alice. A small smile crept to his lips, seeing Alice awe struck. He guessed she had never been in such a extravagant apartment.

Chuckling lightly, he followed her with his eyes, she ran her forefinger over the back of his corner couch.

"wow" she breathed.

Jasper snickered. "I'll go get you something to wear, okay, just sit down and relax." He added before getting a flannel shirt and plaid pyjama pants from his wardrobe. The clothes would be enormous on Alice's small form, but he could hardly offer Lucy's small clothes.

His mouth fell open when he walked back through, Alice lay limp against his sofa. Soft snores came from her direction.

Jasper snorted, walking over to her.

He felt like a creep, intruding in her personal space as he swept her into his arms, walking down the hall to one of the spare rooms. Out of generosity he took her to the end room, the only room with the view of the city. Jasper usually used this room to relax, using the calming effect of the night sky peering over the buildings.

Placing the clothes he had previously slung over his arm near the bottom of the bed, he yawned.

He gently laid her down on the bed. Backing slowly out of the room, he decided to call Jake. They had arranged an evening of booze and small talk, Jasper would never let a stranger in his house unsupervised, no matter the innocence their eyes screamed.

As if on cue his mobile blared, Jasper grabbed it from his pocket to cease waking Alice.

He hadn't even checked the caller ID because he knew it would be Jake.

"You answered quickly" Jakes laugh echoed through the phone.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey man, how are you?" Jasper whispered.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?"

Jasper groaned. "Look man, I can't come."

"Get some female help." Jake roared giddily at his own, unfunny joke.

After his laughter died down, he clicked his tongue. "Why?"

Jasper grimaced, he couldn't exactly explain this over the phone, so he said the simplest thing he could. "Alice"

"Alice? Who the fuck is- oh a girl, huh? So you _are_ getting female attention, my man... I'm not saying that the ladies don't dig ya... hell they leap at you but you never take one home. She must be special. So you did really call me about not being able to cum? Man, she must be lame in bed-"

"Shut the fuck up, dickhead. It's not like that!" Jasper rolled his eyes in amusement into the phone cutting of his friend's babble. Pacing, he gave a goodbye to Jacob.

Stumbling slightly Jasper made haven towards his bed, turning his overused alarm off.

~oOo~

_I have just noticed how weird I've wrote this story, it's like it's from the persons P.O.V but written in 3rd person. So if you noticed hardly any detail given about Jasper's apartment it's because Jasper is used to it but Alice isn't so next chapter it would describe the apartment. I know it may seem like I'm writing the same thing twice but I assure you I am not, I'm writing it following the three main characters because there are little things that one character would do that could change alot whilst the other character may not know. Plus I like doing the story day by day, I don't want to rush into it, so I assure it will be some time before any romance. There will be lots of conflict anger and regret in this story, its rather angsty but I like angst. =) _

_I'd also like to add that jasper isn't all nice and caring, he's going to be a real bitch and will seriously regret taking her home just because he doesn't know her. He makes abrupt decisions about Alice and hates that his mouth has a will of it's own. _


	5. Jerome K

Leap

Jerome K ~ _It is always good policy to tell the truth unless of course you are an exceptionally good __liar__._

Rated T/M

Chapter 5

{Following; Alice}

Her breath became laboured, her eyes clenched and she refused to believe that someone actually stopped for _her. _She was partly worried the person came to assist her in her plot of suicide. But this was only because Alice had always been rather paranoid.

She assumed that humanity wasn't all that ruined to the point where a stranger would push her off the ledge.

Frozen she listened to the manly voice "Miss?" he said unsure. She shivered at his tone. Alice was scared and she wouldn't delude herself into believing she was not. Alice was not one to lie to herself or anyone else for that matter. Alice was the bearer of truth.

She cleared her throat and whispered audibly "Yes?"

Her breath worsened as she heard footsteps lead her way. She held in, her body now lacking the needed oxygen before she gulped.

She didn't like his close proximity, it nerved her.

Yes, she wanted to end her life, or so she believed, but she did not want some stranger (or anyone) killing her.

"W-what are you doing, miss?" she heard the slight waver in his Texas twang. The man was also nervous?

Alice sighed, glancing back up to the cluster of stars. She loved the night sky and the peace it seemed to deliver. She was just wishing this man to leave so she would forever bathe in a river of peace.

Finally, she yet again mustered the ability of speech, deciding only to question his stupidity. "What does it look like?"

Wasn't it obvious? What did it look like to this man? That she was merely wanting a clearer view of the ragged angry water below? Was he stupid? Deranged? Was this man just playing with her? He ought to be, if he didn't seriously have a clue as to what she was attempting.

The wind sped up, hitting Alice directly on her face. She felt relieved, as if the wind blew away every painful thought and memory, every hurtful and suicidal thought Alice had.

"I can guess, but I'm hoping I'm wrong" the man sighed.

Alice, who was in shock that someone would say something like that, turned around aggressively.

Eyes widened when she recognised him. The man from the coffee shop, the man who stole her cab.

She gasped, gazing at his handsome face. His shaggy brownish blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His eyes beautiful as they were, were cold and hard.

She couldn't help her eyes wander, and in one instant she loathed him. He was dressed in a beautiful suit and seemed to have a perfect life. She was mad at how uncaring her was to steal her cab yet touched he had stopped to prevent her from making this mistake.

Why couldn't she have life easy?

She fixed her eyes on him, sudden rage pulsing in her veins. "Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?"

Pain slowly replaced the anger, she felt crumpled, idiotic. Why was she trying to kill herself? Why did this infuriating man stop? Did he have some sort of multiple personality disorder?

She tried to hold back her sobs as she pleaded with him.

"No one stopped, why you? Why couldn't you leave me be?"

The cries she held back escaped as her body racked in confusion, sadness, pain and anger.

Alice felt pathetic, here she was bawling in front of a complete stranger while in mid suicide. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be brave, strong, be able to hold herself together yet she could not.

Alice wanted to stop crying before she saw the disgust she assumed would be haunting his eyes.

"Because I care" the man's voice was sad and hopeful at the same time.

This agitated Alice, this explained nothing. The man was merely repeating himself. "Why?" Alice demanded.

She heard a sigh escape his lips, she barely noticed since the wind whipped furiously. "I don't know" he sighed. This somehow pleased Alice, at least he was being honest not telling her a load of crap.

Suddenly nervous, she followed him with her eyes as he stepped closer. She was admittedly still scared but for some reason not of him anymore, but of the ledge she now stood on.

He gasped loudly, his jaw slacked and eyes as big as saucers.

She knew he remembered her, this made her smug somehow but that smug feeling disintegrated into fear. The man walked forward, his hand outstretched in offering. He wanted her to come down. Question is, did Alice want to come down? Was she willing to give life another try?

Alice wasn't too sure.

She looked him straight in the eye "Tell me one reason why I should?"

She watched as the man gulped. Alice could see the wheels in his head turning, as desperation flashed over his face. She knew he was contemplating grabbing her and not giving her the chance to jump, but she didn't think about stopping him. She assumed he would just up and walk away, like everything in her life seemed to do.

Imagine her surprise when the man did neither, that he actually threatened her with his own life. Telling her that if she dared jump he would merely fall over the edge with her.

Alice though, wasn't stupid or naive. She could see the lie radiate in his ice blue eyes. Yet she would humour him, by taking his hand.

If she jumped, he would hold it against herself so she stepped down, promising herself death would come at a later date. That she would simply put this man's nerves at ease before she took her life tomorrow. When he wasn't there to feel the guilt.

But Alice was shocked he would say that to only get her to get down, so she forced all the hate into her gaze, landing her hand on his.

A bolt of electricity of some sort raced up her arm. The man chuckled humourlessly and wrapped a slightly unsure and shaking hand around her waist.

Alice crashed against his chest, losing breath for a second due to shock when their bodies collided.

She stepped away from his body a moment later, angry with him. For taking away her attempt of suicide. She wanted to bash her suitcase repeatedly against his pretty head.

Alice became more frightened realising how considerably taller he was than her. She felt like a child next to this man, but had no doubt that he may only be a year or two older.

He motioned to a old classic car. As they walked towards it, Alice mulled over if she was able to make it over the ledge before he noticed she began to run. But she wouldn't do that 1. She'd never out run him . She could feel his stare on her body (making her uneasy) and 3. She wouldn't want the man to feel as if he failed. Surprisingly since she still held a slight grudge over the cab incident. Though she noticed that the man must have thought she didn't recognise him, how mistaken was he?

She remembered him perfectly well, how could she forget a man so gorgeous.

After they were seated, Alice felt her uncertainty grow. She was undoubtedly terrified of what the outcome of getting into a strangers car would be.

It was basic knowledge you were taught as a child; never get in a car with a stranger. Why was she being so stupid?

It was twisted, she trusted him (a stranger) yet she was petrified of him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

The man seemed to think it over, and like when on the bridge she could make out his plans.

He cleared his throat, his eyes wary "To my house, is that okay? You can stay the night, I have spare rooms then I'll take you home tomorrow?"

"I-I... um, yeah? I guess, I don't want to intrude" Alice stuttered.

All she could think was; _Oh god, he's going to kill me! _

There is a large difference between being murdered and taking your own life. Alice didn't want someone to hack her up and put her organs on the black market, or something equally sadistic and horrifying.

She had the urge to scream for help when he pulled the car up to the curb.

She looked up to see an gorgeous building, clearly this man was rich.

Exhaling loudly, she gazed upon the gold-ish trimming over the cinnamon coloured bricks. The classy ebony door held wide open with a man standing next to it.

It looked like some fancy mafia apartment complex.

She turned to the man and smiled gently before both exited the car. Passing Alice her case, Jasper gave a timid smile.

The man walked ahead, steadily as Alice followed. Now was when Alice became worried, yes she was worried before, but now she was worried he wouldn't accept her and send her on her way. She was being stupid, idiotic and just paranoid.

The man muttered silently to himself, Alice strained to hear but did not. What if it was something about her? What if he changed his mind?

_Oh, Alice, shut up! _

When they reached the door, they were met by a friendly faced man, soft wrinkles covering his face. His eyes were a dark chocolate shining beautifully against his dark skin.

The kind looking doorman pulled his hat from his head holding it firm over his heart. Alice smiled at his mannerisms, liking this man already. "Hello Mr. Hale" the man smiled brightly.

Mr. Hale, how lovely Alice thought.

This Mr. Hale chuckled lightly and smiled beautifully at the doorman "Hi, Sam"

Sam the doorman's eyes glanced behind Mr. Hale to see Alice. Sam nodded in her direction in greeting, smiling at her before winking and turning to _Mr. Hale. _Alice loved the ring to it.

"And who is this lovely woman?" Sam smiled suggestively to Mr. Hale.

Alice had to contain her giggles as she grinned to the back of Mr. Hale's head, knowing how stumped her would be. They had not exchanged names, all they exchanged was threats to save her life.

Mr. Hale shook his head glancing in her direction, watching as her lips lifted slightly at the side in amusement.

Sam held out his hand, in a chivalrous manner, his lips raised in assurance to Alice. Alice blushed lightly (barely noticeable), knowing he noticed when the corners of his eyes crinkled and his smile grew.

When he kissed her hand she couldn't help the small, nervous giggle that escaped her. "Alice" she breathed out her name.

She felt it was unfair she only knew of the man on her right as Mr. Hale and yet he knew her first name, she would give anything to be on first name basis with him, _fairly_, since he did know her name.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss. Alice" Sam let go of Alice hand, slowly dragging his thumb over the top to relax her nervous posture. Somehow he could sense her uneasiness and doing this calmed her slightly. She smiled a thank you through her eyes. "Likewise, Sam"

When following him through, she felt her unease slowly drift back through her body at new force. Strong and un-merciful. Her body began to shake lightly as she held back sobs, honestly scared to death. She was glad Mr. Hale was in front of her. She prayed he couldn't see her body shiver in fear.

When the elevator dinged, Alice breath picked up. She was absolutely petrified that he would somehow grab her and take her on the floor.

He led her to the door unlocking it. Gulping, Alice thought of this as the moment she would be screaming at her tv. Telling the silly woman in the horror movie not to be such a stupid bitch and run. Yet, she was suddenly this stupid bitch as she walked into his apartment.

He flipped the switch and Alice nearly fainted. The apartment was stunning, a beautiful kitchen blending into a sitting room. Rich, extravagant and elegant. So tidy it made her feel insecure, like she should belong here. Like a parasite in a stunning lagoon.

This man must be making big buck.

Uh oh, what if he thought she was some sort of overdramatic prostitute? _God, no, don't be stupid, Alice!_

She stepped forward lightly, running her fingers along the sinful leather couch. Breathing out something she couldn't catch she heard Mr. Hale's light laughter behind her.

"I'll go get you something to wear, okay, just sit down and relax." Mr. Hale said behind her, moving down a narrow hallway.

She took his advice, sitting down on the luxurious dark sofa. Running her fingers over the surface. Leather is known to be uncomfortable but she had never lay on anything other than a lumpy mattress.

Moaning loudly, begging god that Mr. Hale never heard she lay her head down and drifted to sleep.

Mr. Hale came back to find a sleeping Alice. He snorted lightly before carrying her through the house and into the spare room. The room was painted in soft sea-greens and creams. Like every other room in the house there was no sign of being lived in. No photos, nothing except the odd magazine and stack of manila folders.

He put the clothes he collected at the end of the bed before backing out and leaving her to rest.

_~oOo~_

_Please reveiw, they are much appreciated. =) On my profile there is a link to the Leap Trailer and also my Web profile. Though admitedly Chapter 5 was 4hours behind on when I planned on posying, sorry. Anyway. I'll try right as much as I can in the next week. but I'm going on holiday with my best friend. =D_

_Thanks so much! xx_


	6. Unknown

Leap

I keep forgetting to put this but I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, also I'm not going to write it every chapter (I'll forget) and it's obvious, but I will put it on my profile page.

_Unknown ~ __The best answer to anger is __silence__._

Rated T/M

Chapter 6

{Following; Lucy}

It was silent, peaceful the only noise was Lucy's soundless mumbles. Every so often she would let out a soundless giggle or protest. Often you would hear her arguing with baseball announcers in her dream. Out of Lucy's dream, sat a silent, seething Rose and awkward yet pissed Emmett.

Emmett was the typical, playful yet protective uncle. He loved Lucy with all his heart. It killed him that he was unable to conceive a child with Rosalie, but he never resented her. He loved her more than the world and if that meant no children of their own in the future, then so be it.

He let his eyes slowly drift the rear-view mirror, to see Lucy snuggling into her school blazer. His eyes moved down to Lucy's wrist to see the small charm bracelet. He grinned remembering her face when he and Rose gave it to her their first Christmas celebrated with Lucy. Ever since, every season they buy her a new charm. Her favourite charms were the baseball bat, book and the pencil but he knew her absolute favourite was the small love heart. With two simple words engraved on it; _Love, Dad. _Emmett knew that Lucy practically worshipped Jasper and that Lucy was the most important person to Jasper, even though he found it hard to express it. Lucy was his baby. But Emmett somewhat understood, of course it would be awkward, hard, confusing, demanding for Jasper who never knew of his child until she was seven and just waltzed into his easy, bachelor lifestyle.

Emmett may be understanding, but Rosalie certainly was not. She couldn't help but despise him a little. Emmett and Rose had been trying for over six years, when out of the blue, Lucy showed up. She would never resent Lucy, but it aggravated her that Jasper never wanted kids, never thought about it and yet he had a child when Rose and Emm were struggling to conceive, even through countless IVF treatments. She also felt as though Jasper wasn't doing his job -as her father- right. She got so angry with him whenever it concerned Lucy.

Rose wasn't a bitter person, but recently the stress of having a miscarriage for the ninth time had got to her. It had hit Emmett pretty hard too, he had been miserable for days afterwards, unusual since Emmett is known as a happy boisterous man. Their marriage wasn't strained, they loved each other like newlyweds but it crippled their hearts to know they might never have a child of their own. Alongside Lucy, a child to nurture and love. If they were able to conceive a child they would not simply abandon their niece.

The car was silent, peaceful but a cloud of hurt misted the air.

When they pulled into their driveway, Rose let out a shattered breath. Emmett stopped the car, his hand still resting on the gear stick. He smiled brightly when he felt slim fingers creep up and rest over his. He turned his palm to hold her hand.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

Rosalie turned towards him, placing a simple kiss on his shoulder. "And I love you."

Emmett swept down to kiss her lightly on the lips, breathing in her vanilla and freesia scent. She kissed him softly back, the kiss wasn't deep or intense. Just sweet and beautiful, full of love. Full of their everlasting emotions of commitment and promise.

Rosalie opened her car door, sighing wistfully, head tilted as she traipsed her way up the porch, Emmett behind with Lucy in his arms.

Unlocking the front door, Rose saw the way Emmett held Lucy. Like the way a father held his daughter, she knew his love for Lucy was over the line, considering he was merely her uncle and not her father. There was no doubt in her mind that Emmett repressed his jealousy of Jasper. She knew how much Emmett wished Lucy were his and Rose's daughter, god knows how many times he wailed it in a drunken stupor.

Tears instantly pricked her eyes and she refused to admit she felt the same, deep down they would always care for her as their daughter but they would never admit it without the toxin of alcohol roaming their systems.

They would never delude themselves into thinking she must _truly _be their daughter and they understood they were simply her aunt and uncle.

~oOo~

Emmett tried his best to sneak down the stairs in silence to his wife, afraid to wake the fair haired princess on the upper floor. Due to his size, Emmett was incapable of moving without the floorboard giving a squeak of pressure. He inwardly reprimanded himself for all those gym visits.

Somehow he managed to break through the opening of the living room without waking Lucy. He saw the smooth corn-silk hair over the couch and swung his arms around her shoulder, his lips finding her high cheekbones. She smiled, her ice blue eyes free of their cold glare and resting on a hazy shining sea blue.

"Wine?" he whispered.

Rose grinned, this man always knew what she wanted.

She lay waiting on the couch, her legs swung over the arm rest, her posture casual and lazy.

Minutes later her husband returned with a generous glass of wine and a large bar of chocolate. He chuckled seeing her eyes widen at the red wrapped bar. She grinned at him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" she teased.

Emmet feigned mock hurt before handing her the glass alongside the bar and a kiss. His hand twisted awkwardly to the side table, to what Rose thought was the television remote, that is until she heard the beautiful voice of Frank Sinatra fill the air.

She closed her eyes in indulgence, swaying lightly to the overly romanticised music. She loved Frank's voice; to the point she used to tease Emmett that he was merely her back-up.

Emmett used to smiled back, murmuring his unrequited love for Betty Boop, to which Rose would scoff. Of course, Rose used this too her advantage, laying on his desk one day. He had returned, alone, from a lunch break with a client to walk into his building, a wink from her receptionist Fiona, pointing to his office door. He walked in to see Rose wearing a wig, flimsy red dress and the unmistakable Betty Boop Garter. She had felt so loved the moment her tore the wig from her head muttering that Betty had nothing on his Rosie.

Rose laughed at her sudden train of thought.

Emmett raised an eyebrow "What?"

She shook her head, not willing to speak her mind's clutter.

Emmett just shook his head, before leaning in and kissing her shoulder. His fingertips smoothed over her flesh and up her inner thigh. Marking her neck with tongue and teeth.

"Uncle Emmy, Aunt Rosie?" a soft timid voice called from the doorway interrupting Emmett's eager hands.

With a soft groan he pulled away to smile at Lucy.

"Yes baby?" Rose voice was like soothing sugar.

Lucy made her way over, skipping slightly from behind the sofa before jumping onto Rosalie's lap.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked, her voice timid and in contrast to her devilish batting lashes and pout. "please?"

Rose rolled her eyes but Emmett –as always- caved. "Yeah, okay"

Lucy moved so she was snuggling between the two, trying to reach for the blanket sprawled over the back of the sofa. Emmett pulled it down, releasing it over their bodies.

Sneakily Lucy slipped her fingers between the two sofa cushions and grabbed the remote.

The familiar sound of late night baseball replay filled the room, Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes knowing it was pointless turning it off. Lucy would wait for them to fall asleep before turning it back on.

Lucy would often use minor curses at the screen in which Rose would throw meaningful glares at Emmett for having taught her them. Emmett being Emmett would cower only under Rosalie and Lucy's glares, for he was so in love with them he was under their mercy.

Lucy's face turned in disgust at the screen "Freaking moron" she shook her head, at the same time oblivious to the slap Emmett received in the back of the head.

"Fuck" Emmett groaned out, earning another slap.

"Damn"

_Slap!_

"That wasn't even a-."

_Slap!_

Lucy giggled turning around to look at Rose and Emmett _eye-talking_ as Lucy called it, it's when you speak using your eyes alone. Lucy just wished that one day she could do that with someone special.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucy teased earning a bellowing laugh from Emmett and a giggle-snort from Rose.

"Oh shhht you!" Rosalie laughed, scuffing Lucy's hair.

**Authors Note; ****Okayyy, so I need to ask a question;**

I think I need a Beta, can anyone tell me how to go about getting a beta? I have no clue, at all.

I would be grateful for your help.

I also want to say, sorry for the late update but I'm ill and didn't feel like updating.


End file.
